


Harry Potter and the Nations of Insanity

by Ilovecandy643



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovecandy643/pseuds/Ilovecandy643
Summary: What happens when Dumbledore asks England for help before Harry's first year? What if England decides to allow the nations to choose who goes and finally, will the nations be able to keep their secret safe from the nosy golden trio?
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Original Character/Original Character, South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have tried many times to write fanfiction but I always end up deleting it. Hopefully, this story will be the one that sticks. I will also be using this as a bit of writing practice since I would already have ideas and after I am finished writing this story, I will be writing an original story, something I've wanted to do for a few years now.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I own neither Harry Potter nor Hetalia. J. K Rowling owns Harry Potter and Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia I hope that whoever happens upon this little experiment will enjoy this.
> 
> Anyways, this will just be an introduction to how England was informed and how he reacts to the countries that decided to join him(I'm horrible at explaining things so please just read and give it a chance. Thank You). This will include Female Germany, America and Spain. Also, about Prussia, he and Germany will be much closer in this as I have always imagined that after the fall of the Berlin Wall in 1989, they would be much closer and more protective of each other as a result of the decades that they had to spend separated. There will be PruCan, RusAme, FrUK, GerIta, SpaMano, and SuFin. Characters will also be very OCC, mainly because the method they used to age down makes them act the way they did when they were physically 11 years old  
> These are the characters that will appear in the story from Hetalia and their Human Names:
> 
> Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt
> 
> England - Arthur Kirkland
> 
> North Italy - Feliciano Vargas
> 
> South Italy - Lovino Vargas
> 
> Japan - Kiku Honda
> 
> Russia - Ivan Braginsky
> 
> Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna
> 
> Iceland - Emil Steilsson
> 
> Romania - Vladislaus Lupei
> 
> Germany - Ludva Beilschmidt
> 
> Jamaica - Gabrielle Sharpe Gordon (She is coming because her boss told her to go as she is allied with England, and she also just wanted a bit of a break from her country i. e seven years.)
> 
> Canada - Matilda Williams
> 
> America - Amelia F. Jones
> 
> France - Francine Bonnefoy
> 
> Spain - Isobel Fernandez Carriedo
> 
> Finland - Tino Väinämöinen
> 
> Well, that's it for the characters. Please leave a review telling me what you think and if you think I've made any mistakes and if there is anything you think I could've done differently. Any suggestions and criticism will be accepted.
> 
> Crossposted to Fanfiction.net

England's P. O. V

It had been a long day and the only thing I wanted to do was go home, have a late dinner and make some scones for tomorrow since we have a world meeting tomorrow in London. Getting home, I started dinner, fish, and chips of course, and sat down at the table to eat. Just as I was about to pick up the fork to start eating, I heard a tapping against my window. Sighing I opened the window and saw a dark brown owl outside with a letter tied to its foot. Sighing again, knowing it would probably contain something troublesome as it was most likely from the wizarding world, I untied the envelope and sat back at the dining table, dinner long forgotten, opened the letter, and started to read it.

Dear Arthur, it said;

We haven't seen each other in ten years and knowing you, you probably haven't changed one bit. The reason I'm writing this is that, as you probably already know, Harry Potter will be starting his first year this year. I would like for you and, if possible, a few of your other colleagues to protect Harry for the duration of his stay at Hogwarts or until Voldemort is defeated as he is most likely going to encounter many problems during his time at Hogwarts. Kindly respond at your earliest convenience.

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore.

**_The next day_ **

I was in the meeting room waiting for everyone to arrive, hoping that they wouldn't choose this day to be difficult as I was already starting to get a migraine from the situation and I wasn't even at Hogwarts yet. the first persons to arrive were, of course, Switzerland with Liechtenstein trailing behind him and they just sat down in a corner and started to quietly talk with each other. Next, Germany walked in, dragging Italy behind him and Austria trailing behind the both of them panting and doubled over, hands on knees. Huh, I guess he must've traveled with Germany today. Everyone else slowly trickled in until the only two persons that hadn't yet arrived were America and Canada.

Sighing, I took out my phone and dialed America's number. After about five rings, she finally answered, " Iggy, yo! Imma be late didn't get a chance to get breakfast before I left so I'm at McDonald's with Mattie getting some food, will be there in maybe 10 minutes," she said, hanging up immediately after.

Twenty minutes later, she finally burst in, almost breaking the door off of the hinges. As soon as she did that, the meeting erupted into chaos and before I had a chance to even try to get the room in order, Frog - Face just had to come over and start insulting my cooking as per usual but today was even worse as I had the worst migraine imaginable. It just got even worse when she pushed my face into her breasts which led to me pulling out my sword I got ready to cut her.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" I suddenly heard, turning around, I saw that Germany had stood up, slamming her hands on the conference table and shouted. Then in a much calmer tone, she turned to me, and said, "England, I got your message saying that you had something important to tell us. Now, please say what is so important that everything else had to be put on the back burner," she finished, sitting back down.

Standing up and going to the front, I said, "thank you very much Germany. I am sure you remember the man who went around calling himself Voldemort who terrorized Europe but mostly me and Scotland?" At this, most of the countries sitting around the table nodded. To those who had a look of confusion on their faces, I gave a very brief explanation. "Anyways," I continued, "the reason I'm bringing this up right now is that there is evidence that he may be trying to resurrect himself, something that Romania can back up, As such the Headmaster of the magical school that Scotland and I own has asked for some of us to go to Hogwarts to help to protect Harry. This would also serve as a vacation for us to relax. The bosses have already been informed that some of us may be going so just inform your bosses if you will be going. The long-standing and most trusted staff at the school will be informed of your status as nations in the case of any of you being required to return to your respective countries in the case of an emergency. Anyone who wishes to go please write down both your human and country names on the paper at the front. Everyone who will be going, please be sure to meet at my house at 10:00 am tomorrow." I said going back to my seat.

It was surprisingly peaceful in the room after I said that. While most of the countries nation hopped out, about 15 nations went up to the front and wrote down their names. Looking down at the sheet of paper, I was beginning to regret my decision to allow them to volunteer themselves. Well, there's no turning back now I guess.

The people that decided to come were:

Prussia and Germany - Ludva and Gilbert Beilschmidt ('Huh,' I thought, seeing those names together, 'I guess they have been much closer since the reunification. Kind of like a package deal, I guess have to have both')

America - Amelia F. Jones

Canada - Matilda Williams ('Well, at least Canada is coming with America, hopefully, it will be more peaceful with him around,' I thought before remembering that she has started to make herself more well known, but not always in the best ways.)

North Italy - Feliciano Vargas

South Italy - Lovino Vargas

Spain - Isobel Fernandez Carriedo ('Those three names are seen together most of the time.')

Japan - Kiku Honda ('Huh, all of the old axis powers signed up,' I thought,' that is quite understandable, considering Voldemort's ideals and past actions.')

Russia - Ivan Braginsky (No comment.)

France - Francine Bonnefoy('So, not only is the frog coming but also the entire bad touch trio? Sigh, this is going to be a very long 7 years.')

Jamaica -Gabrielle Sharpe Gordon ('We are allies so her boss would probably have made her come even if she hadn't put her name down.')

Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna

Finland - Tiino Väinämöinen

Romania - Vladislaus Lupei ('Yes! Thank God I have a fellow Magic Trio member coming too. Not to mention that in the last two months be had been affected by the whole resurrection attempts')

Iceland - Emil Steilsson ('Eh, probably just to get away from Norway and Denmark.')

Sighing, (it seems like I've done a lot of that in not even an entire day), I packed up my things to leave to go home. Arriving home, I ate brunch and then got out a piece of parchment to write a response to Dumbledore.

Dear Albus,

It was great to hear from you though you could've chosen a better time of day. Please see enclosed a list of the nations who will be attending with both their country names and human names to avoid any confusion. Please send each of them a Hogwarts letter. I would also recommend telling your most trusted staff about our status as nations as this would make the times that we will have to return to our countries in case of an emergency. This letter will also inform you of exceptions that will have to be made for certain nations. The first of these is for pets. The nations tend to have some very strange pets I, myself have a flying mnt bunny, and a unicorn other examples include a puffin, an eagle, and a polar bear just to name a few. The second thing is in terms of weapons. Even if they don't have any visible weapons on their person, we nations have the strange ability to make them appear out of thin air which includes swords, various firearms, various Viking weapons, and a machete/cutlass just to name a few. Also, even though most of us are not required to attend every other month world meetings some of the nations will be required to attend other meetings, for example, Germany, France, and the Italies will have to attend the European Union meetings which are held every 4 months, Jamaica will have to attend CARICOM meetings which are held every 3 months and in case of emergencies and Sweden, Finland and Iceland will have to leave for Nordic meetings. Finally, I have managed to make electronic devices able to work with magic to maintain constant contact with our bosses. It would also be great if you could send a guide so that we won't stand out too much even though I know where everything is.

Yours truly,

Arthur Kirkland


	2. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collecting supplies and meeting Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry if this may seem stiff, I'm used to writing more formally. As always, constructive criticism is always welcome. Finally, sorry it took so long, I have been preparing for exams. I also modified this because somebody brought up a very good point about Sweden and Finland.
> 
> I apologise if anybody found fault with it.

**The Following Day**

America's Point of View

On the day of the meeting at Iggy's house, I was rudely awakened at about 7 by Canada's bear biting my hand, yelling at me to get up. Canada and Jamaica had decided to have a sleepover at my house since we were all coming from the same area of the world and ya know to just hang out since the three of us haven't had a chance to do so in quite a while. Fully waking up, I put on my glasses and walked downstairs, deciding to get breakfast before getting ready. Walking into the kitchen, I saw Canada making enough breakfast to serve an army.

"America, I see you've finally woken up," She said.

"Yh sis, all thanks to your bear deciding I had enough sleep and woke me up by biting my hand," I said lightly chuckling.

Laughing, she turned around to face me and said, "that definitely sounds like him, eh? Anyways, Jamaica is out for a run, has been since before I woke up. I've also decided to make breakfast for the others since I wouldn't want to subject anyone to the horror that is his food and also to avoid you making the three of us late because you just had to stop at McDonald's and end up holding up the meeting," she said in a joking manner.

"Now please come over here and finish the eggs and sausages," she said as she continued to flip pancakes.

Nodding I went beside her and did what she asked. While I was frying the Eggs, Jamaica ran in, took a very hot pancake just out of the pan and ran upstairs to the guest room, doing the funniest little dance, trying not to drop the very hot pancake, probably to get ready without even greeting us which was very unusual for her. Shrugging it off, I continued cooking until about 30 minutes later when she came back downstairs.

"Sorry 'bout before but gud mawnin," she greeted, "now America, get your ass upstairs 'n get yuself ready. We already running behind schedule," she said, pushing me out of the way and taking over the cooking./p

I ran upstairs but not before telling her to make sure to not put too much peeper in the food to which she threw a fork at my head, which I of course dodged, and shouting at me that at least her food has flavour. Laughing, I took a shower and put on my usual clothes of a white crop top, green pleated skirt, and my bomber jacket but instead of my boots, I put on a pair of brown sandals and pinned my hair back with my star hairpins. Pulling on my gloves as I walked downstairs, I saw Canada and Jamaica packing all of the food and went over to help them. By the time we were finished, it was already 10:10. We nation hopped and got to Iggy's house about 5 minutes later.

Kicking down the door to the meeting room I shouted, "yo! Dudes and dudettes, the HERO has arrived to save you from whatever Iggy has managed to cook up! Oh, these two are also here," I said, moving aside to reveal Jamaica and Canada. Everybody came up and got food and started eating as England started to talk in between bites.

"Okay, now that we are all here, I have all of your acceptance letters right here. After we are finished eating, the first order of business will be to age ourselves down then we will be meeting with a man named Rubeus Hagrid, who will also be accompanying the boy we are supposed to as protect, as it would be very strange for 16 eleven-year-olds to be walking around unsupervised and with no adult nearby. Also since Germany, Jamaica, and Russia don't have wands, they will have to go with Harry Potter to buy his wand," he said and stood up, handing out the letters.

Looking down at the envelope on the table in front of me, I decided to open it and read it. At the top was a crest with four animals and what seemed to some sort of motto.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

HEADMASTER: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorceror, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards.)

Dear Ms. Amelia F. Jones

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All necessary books and equipment can be purchased at Diagon Alley. We await your owl no later than 31 July. Please make your way to Kings Cross Station and onto platform 9 3/4 where you will meet the Hogwarts Express. The term begins on 1 September. Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival. We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts Heritage.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall.

On another piece of parchment, there was a long list of books and ingredients written.

After everyone finally finished eating, and everything was cleaned up, Iggy stood up and said, "ok, everyone, I hope you have all read your letters," at this everyone nodded, "now please follow me to my basement where we will be deaged."

Going down to the basement, I was excited to see how it would happen. When we reached the basement, he turned around and said to us, "I'm not sure how many of you know this, but we as nations have the ability to change the age we appear as once it is not older than our normal age appearance and there are a good number of people that age in your country," at this there were gasps of surprise and excitement from most of the nations around, then he continued speaking, "there are a few side effects to this though. Our superhuman strength will remain but will be a bit weaker, also, nation hopping will be even more tiresome than usual and as such, should only be used for emergencies. The final side effect I've observed is that it causes us to act a bit similar to when we were physically that age, so don't be surprised if you find yourselves acting differently than usual. It is fairly easy to do it. Just visualize yourselves at that age and try to think of your citizens at the age of eleven," he said closing his eyes and presumably doing what he had just said.

Closing my eyes I tried to remember when I lived with England, before everything went downhill, and tried to relate with my citizens, trying to separate them. Suddenly, I fell unconscious. Upon waking, I realized that it worked as I looked down and saw my very chubby hands and seeing as I was much shorter than before. Looking around, I saw that most of us had already recovered and were sitting up or looking at each other laughing and teasing. Seeing as the only two countries that I knew how they looked when they were younger are Canada and Jamaica, I was just amazed and had taken out my camera and was taking pictures of everyone for later and to show the other countries. From what I could see, the shortest were Jamaica and Iceland. Almost immediately, England and France started fighting and it went on longer than normal which worried me a bit since normally at this time Germany would normally be yelling at us to shut up. Looking over to where she was standing before, Prussia was cracking up and ruffling her hair. When I got a better look at her I was very surprised at how she looked. She didn't even look eleven, she was very thin and very frail-looking.

He laughed that very strange laugh of his and said, "ah, Vest, you're so cute. I haven't seen you like this in almost a century. Your growth spurt really hit you like a train didn't it? But there are definitely some things I don't miss about you. Let's just hope they don't rear their ugly heads while you have to be in this state," he said laughing but with a small look of worry and what seemed to fear in his eyes. It's really hard to remember that Germany is the youngest of us, her country being formed in just the 1800s when most of us have been around for much longer than that. With even Jamaica having existed for at least a 1000 years but only recently having gained her independence in the most uncool way ever. I couldn't help but wonder what could cause Prussia to be so fearful since it normally takes a lot for him to even be worried much less both worried and fearful.

Finally, France and England stopped fighting and Iggy turned around to face us, he shrunk our clothes so that they fit and went over to a fireplace that iI hadn't noticed before and took up a pot and said, "now that that is done, this is how we will be traveling. This is called Floo powder, " he said. I tuned him out as I already knew what it was and how it worked. I went first and as I stepped out of the fireplace, I saw that I was in a very dingy bar. When everyone else arrived, England led us over to a giant of a man.c **Harry's Point of View**

I was so excited that I could hardly stand still, I had just learned that I was a wizard and Hagrid was to take me to buy my supplies for Hogwarts but we were just sitting around doing nothing.

"Hey, Hagrid?" I asked, receiving a small grunt in response, "when are we going to buy my supplies?" I asked.

"Soon, 'arry, soon," he replied, "just waiting on some other kids I'm supposed to be showing around and who also need their supplies. Foreign transfers or summon."

After waiting for about ten more minutes, I saw a group of very strange looking people about my age coming our way. There were ten boys and six girls. Tugging on Hagrid's coat, I pointed them out to him and asked if they were the ones that we were waiting on to which he nodded yes.

A short boy with messy blonde hair, bright green eyes, and the biggest eyebrows I have ever seen said to him, "good dfriendlyay, are you Rubeus Hagrid?" he asked in an accent that sounded like a mixture of Irish and British. When Hagrid nodded he said, "oh thank God. I was told we were supposed to meet you here since we don't have anyone to accompany us?" He asked in a questioning tone.

"Since yer finally here, we can go and get yer things. Who needs to go to the bank?" Hagrid asked and two of the girls and a boy rose their hands. Hagrid continued, "since it's only three of you, can ye get yer things on your own?" Hagrid asked and the others nodded. Hagrid told us to follow him and lead us into an alley and stopped in front of a brick wall. He took out his pink umbrella and tapped it on a couple of bricks while saying, "three up and two across". I was just about to ask what he was doing when the bricks parted showing a street filled with shops full of things that I had never seen before, causing mine, and when I looked around some of the transfers', jaws to drop. I was speechless. We split up meaning that I was left with the three people from before while the other transfers split up into smaller groups and went to different areas of the alley,

For the first five or so minutes of our walk, it was completely silent then I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw a short girl medium brown skin, very curly brown hair, and brown eyes behind glasses wearing a strapless dress with what looked like a flag or something on it, light brown gloves, and with a very wide, smile on her face. "Oh, I just realize we didn' introduce ourselves," she said with an accent I couldn't quite place. "Anyways," she continued, "I'm Gabrielle n' Arthur said we're from overseas, I'm from Jamaica. It's really nice to meetcha," she said keeping that same smile on her face.

"I am Ivan Braginsky," I heard from my right. Turning around, I saw a very tall boy with pale blonde, almost white hair, and strangely enough, violet eyes. He was also dressed very inappropriately for the 30-degree weather with a scarf, gloves, and a long tan coat. He also had a very wide and creepy smile and was giving off a terrifying aura. "I am from Russia. We will become great friends da?" He asked in a very thick accent, somehow, as he said this, his smile seemed to grow even wider and I just quickly nodded my head out of fear.

"Ru-Ivan why must you be like this?" I heard a thick German accent say from behind me, "anyvay, I am from Germany, my name is Ludva Beilschmidt." Turning around, I saw the last transfer. She was about the same height as Gabrielle, quite skinny with a very strict-looking face, ice-blue eyes, and about shoulder-length hair that was slicked back and was wearing a black crop top, olive green pants, and black boots. "I hope ve can get along." She said holding out a gloved hand for me to shake which I did a bit hesitantly.

"It's really nice to meet you three," I said, "my name is Harry Potter I hope we will get along during the school year," I finished with a small smile.

They seemed very surprised and a bit excited. After that, we talked excitedly about what the year would be like and what classes would be like. I also asked them about what their countries were like, especially Gabrielle's since I had never even heard of Jamaica before other than when the Dursleys mentioned it once when talking about where they would go for vacation. When we got to the bank, we went to different goblins. We first went to my vault and I was very surprised when I saw the large number of coins that were in the vault and I couldn't believe that it was all mine. After we left my vault, we went to another vault with very complicated locks and I was greatly disappointed Hagrid just took out a small bag and when I asked what it was, refused to answer me when I asked what was in it.

Going back to the main lobby, we saw the other three. Ludva and Ivan were standing a bit away from Gabrielle while she was leaning against a wall, drinking something out of a bottle looking very angry and seemed to be cursing someone under her breath. We got the books, the potion ingredients, and the other equipment. When we were to get our robes fitted, Hagrid left, saying he had to go and do something. Walking into Madame Malkins, a short witch came running up to us saying, "Hogwarts too? There's another boy getting fitted over here. You two can just go stand up on those stools while the other two can wait while I get you two fitted," she said, pointing to me and Ivan.

Standing on the stool next to me was a pale boy with a pointed face and pale blonde hair slicked back with pale grey eyes. Turning to me, he said, "hello, Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," I replied.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," he said in a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." As he said this, I was greatly reminded of Dudley.

Just as he was about to say more, Ivan decided to speak up just then and asked, "Who are you da?"

"I should be asking you the same. the name's Malfoy, Drac Malfoy," he said.

We talked a bit more, well more like he continued to talk while I nodded along to whatever he said. He was talking mostly of Hogwarts and houses which caused me to be confused as Hagrid never mentioned anything about houses. Eventually, he left, and Ivan and I sat down while we waited on the other two to finish. When they did, we went outside to see Hagrid there waiting for us with a cage that had a snowy white owl in it. He said that it was my birthday gift and I hugged him out of gratitude. After that, the only thing left to get was our wands. We went to Ollivander's and it took quite a number of wands before I got my wand, 11 inches, phoenix feather core, and holly wood.

Ludva went next, she was apparently ambidextrous. After about thirteen wands and an almost destroyed shop, she whispered something into his ear. With an overly excited look on his face, he went to the back and came out with some boxes. It took maybe three more wands until finally after she waved a wand black, red and gold sparks came out of the end of the wand and there was the smell of freshly baked bread in the air. Ollivander said, "I had a good feeling about that one, twelve and a half inches, oak wood, a feather from an eagle, unyielding, especially good for defense."

Next went Ivan who was also ambidextrous. It took about five wands until he waved a very light coloured wand. This caused white, blue and red balls of light to appear and a light snowfall started. Ollivander said, "Siberian Pine, also contains a feather from an eagle, 13 inches, sturdy good for curses."

Lastly, Gabrielle went up, she was left-handed. Hers took ten tries until she waved a wand striped with both dark and light colours causing black green and gold ribbons, the same colours as her dress, came out of the end of the wand and the sound of waves sounded in the room. "9 inches, blue mahoe wood and the hair of a mermaid," Ollivander said. We all left, paying for the wands and apologizing greatly for the damage done to his shop.

After we left, we returned to the Leaky Cauldron where the other transfers were already waiting and said our goodbyes.


	3. Hogwarts Express

**September 1, 1991**

**Harry's Point of View**

On the first day of the term, I asked Uncle Vernon to bring me to the station which he did. When we got there I unable to find the platform and he left me alone to find it by myself. After asking around about a train that left at 10:00 with no luck, I decided to try and tap my wand against the wall. At least, that was until I heard a very loud crash behind me. Turning around, I saw the same people from Diagon Alley. Two of them were fighting while a third was trying to be the mediator. Walking over to them, I tapped a short boy with auburn hair and a very strange curl on the shoulder.

Turning around, he said, "hi, I am Feliciano, Nice to-a meet you."

"Um, Nice to meet you too, do you know how to get on the platform?" I asked.

Nodding his head, he replied, "oh, yeah, Arthur said we just have to-a run through the wall over there," he said in a very thick Italian accent and with a wide, closed eyed smile.

I was just about to ask if he was serious when the boy that was fighting with the girl pushed her against the wall separating the platforms and she just fell through and disappeared. After that, we all ran through the barrier and appeared on a completely different platform. Just as I was about to turn around and thank them but they had all already left. Shrugging, I got my luggage put away with the help of two over enthusiastic redheaded twins.

After a bit of searching, I found an empty compartment, at least it was empty until yet another redhead entered saying that there were no free compartments. Accepting him, he sat down and started talking until the twins from before entered asking if I was Harry Potter to which I said yes, causing Ron to ask me a lot about what happened and if I could remember anything about the night that Voldemort gave me that scar. It continued like that for maybe five minutes. Just as we started talking about Hogwarts houses when suddenly, the door of the compartment door flew open, almost flying off of its hinges, then there was the sound of a loud smack along with a sharp hiss of pain.

In the doorway stood a girl with shoulder-length wheat blonde hair with one clump sticking straight up and bright blue cartoonish eyes behind square glasses. She shouted (read: screamed at the top of her lungs), "sup dudes! We need a place to sit and there is no space anywhere else."

Dumbfounded, I looked over to Ron, who just shrugged and nodded. She entered, plopping beside giving a long sigh. Behind her, five other people entered, two of whom I recognized from Diagon Alley. There was also the kid with the very bushy eyebrows.

"Who are you people?" Ron asked.

"Oh, those blokes are transfers from all over the world, some form of exchange program the headmaster wants to do. I think he will explain more at the school," Arthur said, pointing to the other people in the compartment, "anyways, I am Arthur Kirkland from England," he said sticking out a hand to both me and Ron which we both shook.

The next one to speak was the girl sitting next to me, in a very loud voice that almost causing my eardrums to burst shouted, "I am from the great ol' US of A, the home of the free and the land of the brave. The name's Amelia F. Jones, The HERO. The F, of course, stands for freedom!"

The girl sitting across from her who seemed to be her twin had long hair in pigtails, with square-framed glasses and strangest of all, violet eyes and holding a baby polar bear tight to her chest, reached over and smacked her on her arm and said in a very quiet, raspy voice, "I am so sorry about my sister, the F actually just stands for Francesca. I'm Matilda Williams from Canada. It's a pleasure to meet you guys, eh?"

One of the girls I recognized from Diagon Alley sitting next to Ron threw her arm around him and with a very wide smile proclaimed, "ello, gud to meet yuh, the name's Gabrielle Gordon Sharpe from the beautiful island of Jamaica, but please, just call me Gabby," she said, flipping her hair over one shoulder.

The albino sitting on the other side of Ron with very spiky pure white hair and ruby red eyes laughed a very strange and creepy laugh said, in a very loud and obnoxious voice with a german accent, "kesesese, I am ze awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt from the very awesome country of Germany," as he said this, he looked over to the short girl sitting next to him who I recognized as the other girl from Diagon Alley, with a huge smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and continued, "zis ist meine kleine Schwester Ludva also from Germany," the girl threw her brother's arm off her shoulder with a glare.

Turning around, she stuck a hand out to me said, in a formal tone, "it is gut to meet you, as mein Bruder said, I am Ludva Beilschmidt. I hope zat we will get along with no issues," she finished with another glare at Gilbert.

"Um, it's good to meet you guys," Ron said, "I'm Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter."

At this point, I have started to expect the reactions my name would get but these transfers were different. Most of them had indifferent looks on their faces and others, like Gabrielle and Arthur had excited looks on their faces. Then there was Amelia. She turned to me and got up close and personal with me.

Pushing my bangs out of my face, she shouted, "seriously! Dude, that's so fucking awesome! I mean you don't look special or anything, but hey, you're a hero. But of course, never forge-"

She probably would have said more if it wasn't for Arthur tackling her and choking her while shouting, "America, you idiot! Leave the poor kid alone. You can't just do that to him. Have you ever heard of personal space? Obviously not!"

This went on for a while until Ludva stood up and shouted, "Both of you shut up and sit down! Arthur stop choking Amelia and you," she said, pointing to Amelia, "please start respecting the peoples' personal space. Now, ve vill have a peaceful train ride with no more fights or else," she said trailing off and everyone immediately shut up.

It was peaceful for a while after that, we were just calmly talking about school until we started talking about houses. Ron asked, "what house are you thinking of?"

Remembering the little Hagrid had told me of the houses and the boy that I had met in Madam Malkin's, I said, "well going off of what I've heard, it doesn't matter once I don't end up in Slytherin. What about you?" I asked.

"All of my brothers were in Gryffindor so I'm probably going to end up there. Though, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw isn't too bad either, once I'm not in Slytherin," he said with a slightly disgusted look towards the end. Turning to the transfers, he asked, "so, what about you six?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm probably going to end up in Slytherin. Either there or Gryffindor. It's not like you'll know until you get there," Arthur said.

Ron seemed like he wanted to say something, but before he could, Gilbert said, "same fer me und ve- I mean Luddy," he said, again throwing an arm around the German girl who sighed and simply ignored him.

"Gryffindor isn't bad, but why would you want to be with those slimy snakes?" Ron asked, "they're all going to turn out evil."

That seemed to be the worse thing that he could have said, because as soon as he finished, Gabrielle angrily shouted, "how rude of you! Just because some of them turned out bad doesn't mean that all of them will turn out to be the same. Anyways, I for one would prefer to be in either Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Not only do I have the perfect traits of both houses, but they are also the colours of my flag. It must be fate," she said, putting her hand on her forehead and sighing dramatically. When the others just ignored her, she just pouted and sank into her seat. This left both Ron and I with very confused looks, not knowing what she was talking about.

Feliciano then exclaimed, "ve- I just wanna be with either mi fratello, Luddy or Jap- I mean Kiku, and if not, I guess that I would probably be in Hufflepuff," he said in that same overly cheerful voice.

"Enough of that dudes! Let's talk about me!" She said in a very loud and obnoxious voice which seemed to annoy everyone, "of course the heroine will be in Gryffindor, the house of heroes, there is no way I could be in any other!" Turning to an empty space beside her, she asked, "what about you Mattie?"

Looking closer, there was another girl who had said she was from Canada. She said in a very quiet voice, "Either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff would be fine, eh?"

There was a moment of silence before the polar bear that was in the Canadian's arms, which I originally thought was a stuffed toy, said in a very childish voice, "who are you? I'm hungry," I almost screamed and Ron actually screamed.

After I was finally able to calm down I nervously asked, "um, is that real?"

"Huh? Oh yes, he is real. His name is Kuma-something," at this I was surprised that he doesn't know the name of his own pet, "the Headmaster allowed us to take a pet from our homes, eh? For example, Gilbert over there has a little chick he calls Gilbird," at this moment, I realized that there was a tiny bird sleeping in the albino's hair, "and then there is Germ- Ludva, who somehow managed to bring her dogs with her. Each of us actually has a pet with us, most of which represent something from our respective countries."

We continued talking about various topics, one of which was families. Here I learnt that Ron has five older brothers and a younger sister, Arthur has three older brothers and a younger sister, Feliciano had an older brother and Gabrielle had two older brothers, a younger and an older sister. On two occasions, a fight broke out between the transfers, and more surprisingly, it was the small German girl that somehow managed to quiet them down by shouting at the top of her lungs at them. After the second time that that happened, everybody just stayed quiet, almost as though we were scared of what would happen if we said even one word. It remained like that until a lady came around with a trolley full of sweets and Amelia rushed out, telling the rest of us to stay as she would get enough for all of us. I decided that I was still going to go out and buy something. It took a while since Ron and I were arguing over whether or not I should buy food for us. When I finally got him to agree, I went out of the compartment to go buy it, but I saw Amelia coming my way with enough food that it seemed as though it may be about half of what was on the trolley. I asked if she needed help but she just brushed me off and told me to follow her.

We had started eating when a short, chubby, red faced boy opened the door of the compartment. "Has anyone seen a toad anywhere? I've lost mine," he said.

We all shook our heads and Gabrielle got up, taking her left over sweets with her. She gave them to the boy and said, "none of us see a toad, bu' here yu can hab dees, cheer up. I will help yuh luk mon." She said going out with him. She had already put on her robes so she probably wouldn't be coming back unless they found the toad.

While we were sitting and talking, the door opened again. This time it was a pale, blonde haired boy, who I recognized as the boy from Madame Malkin's, flanked by two very large boys. "Is it true?" He asked, "they've been saying up and down the train that Harry Potter is in here. The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy and these are Crabbe and Goyle," he said, pointing to the two huge boys behind me.

I heard Amelia mutter something about James Bond and Ron coughed, probably to cover up a laugh.

Turning to him, Malfoy looked him up and down, then said, "think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair, hand me down robes, freckles, you must be a Weasley," he said, which made the tips of Ron's ears go red, whether in anger, embarrassment or even both, I could not tell.

We each introduced ourselves to him and when I went, he turned to me, sticking a hand out to me, he said, "you'll soon find, Poter that some friends are better than others. I wouldn't go making friends with blood traitors and mudbloods if I were you." He said with a very annoying smirk on his face.

Angrily, Ron and I stood up, but Amelia went towards Malfoy looking ready to punch him in the face, but one of the two boys stood in the way, who she just punched in the face, knocking him unconscious. When the other boy went to attack her, she gave him the same treatment. Malfoy just just looked at his two lackeys and ran off, shouting about how 'his father would be hearing about this.'

After everything calmed down Arthur was shouting at her in a language I had never heard before, but strangely enough it sounded like a mixture of the few foreign languages that I had heard before. When the five minutes notice came on, Ron and I quickly dragged on our robes while the transfers gathered their things as they already had on their robes. By the time the train finally stopped I was still speechless after what happened on the train and so was Ron so we exited the train quietly. The transfers were the opposite as they were very loud and fighting all the way off of the train.


End file.
